heartbeat_rpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Eve Staccato
Liang Staccato Eve Xin Choi Yumisun Sand Bar Museum |element=Null |partner_skill="Grander Staccato RV" Allows the use of Fishing |likes=Big dogs |dislikes=Rude patrons |hobby=Wrestling }} Eve Staccato is a human Yin Conjurer from Sunwich and the main protagonist of HEARTBEAT. Appearance Despite being twenty-two, Eve has a rather childlike appearance which causes her to be the butt of many jokes. She has brown hair and green eyes, and styles her hair in short pigtails. She wears a blue and green, short-sleeved jacket over a black-trimmed white shirt with a star-shaped logo in the middle. Her jacket apparently has her grandfather's shop's number on the back. Alongside this, she wears a black mini skirt and modified black bar shoes. She also wears black and white wristbands. Personality Eve's upbeat, can-do attitude makes her an ideal Conjurer. She tends to look forward instead of dwelling on the past. Despite her seemingly immature personality, Eve can be mature from time to time, especially when it comes to her views on forgiveness in general. Eve has the uncanny ability to reason with angered Mogwai, but usually after she beats them up. Eve has a love for wrestling, making her combat training with Klein something she takes pride in. She's highly empathetic and will go out of her way to help anyone in need. Eve often tries to look for the good in everyone she meets, allowing her to befriend most Mogwai she comes across. However, Eve can sometimes get too carried away with the idea of being a Combat Conjurer which gets her into plenty of fights stemming from misunderstandings. Summary Relationships 'Klein: '''Klein is Eve's first pacted Mogwai, and her best friend. Their relationship is very strong, as Eve considers them to have the relationship of very close friends rather than an owner and her pet, and feels very strongly against any notion towards their relationship being like the latter. Their bond also seems to allow Eve to be able to sense where Klein may be. 'Shep: 'Eve meets Shep early on in her adventure. At first, she and Klein are somewhat skeptical of her, with Klein believing her to be a scammer. After Shep proves she's honest, their relationship becomes a mixture of business and friendship, with Shep eventually dubbing Eve her favorite customer and tagging along on her adventure, usually via the sewer system she built. 'Patch: '''Eve initially acts very shy and starstruck around Patch, as she is the sole member of Eve's favorite band, "Blinking4Soup". Throughout the game, it's heavily implied that they develop feelings for each other (or that Eve already had feelings for Patch), though nothing's explicitly stated. etc etc Battle Standard Abilities In battle, Eve probably has some of the strongest support abilities in the game. Having access to all elements by the end of the game as well as both physical and magical attacks, she is easily the most versatile. As the main character, she is the only character that cannot leave the party. Eve's attack is a Bonk and her skills are Tempo. Core-specific Abilities During battle Eve can spend 50 Heart to infuse herself with a core she has obtained for 5 turns. She gains the defensive typing of the core's element, as well as transforming Star Piledriver and Galaxy Spin into two new elemental attacks. Trivia *Eve works at a bakery, but her main job is prepping dough, not baking. *In the 2017 demo, Eve is stated to be 20, but in the full game, she is 22. *The two-pronged cowlick Eve has seems to be typical of people from the original place she's from. *Her father is an amateur luchador, which might have contributed to Eve's general interest in wrestling. *Eve's move "Revengeance" and its description are most likely a reference to the video game title "Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance" and one of its boss themes "Rules of Nature", respectively. **Likewise, "ESP Rockin'" is most likely a reference to "PSI Rockin'", the signature move of Ness from the SNES video game "EarthBound". Site Navigation Category:Party Members Category:Humans Category:Stubs Category:Null Category:Conjurers